Spin The Bottle
by IAMGaMzEeMaKaRaHoNk
Summary: A 'Friendly ' game of spin the bottle. Redz Blooz & Gweenz


Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls (Though I wish I did) All rights and respect goes to Craig McCracken no copyright in fragment Intended.

A/N: Don't panic, I'm still doing Kiss. I'm just working on a lot of details. I did this story because I wanted to do a fun small story and this story has been in my documents for a long time. Sorry if there are a lot of grammar and spelling errors. This is one of my first stories so it isn't the best. But I did update some things (Like this Author's Note ). Other than that, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Can we get this thing going already! " Butch wailed flapping his arms wildly for a brief moment. Everyone else sat speechless staring at the green glass liquor bottle sitting motionless in the middle of the floor.<p>

Early the boys had been kidding when they came to the Powerpuff girls with a smug grin asking if they wanted to play a game of Spin the Bottle. But the girls took it as a challenge after the ruffs started making chicken coo's at them for disagreeing and 'Chickening out '. If only they could rewind time.

"Fine I'll go first, " Butch sighed. "You guys are a bunch of pussies," he mumbled while twisting his hand to twist the bottle.

The bottle spun swiftly. Each time it spun past anyone other than Butch they'd wince or gasp. Butch rolled his eyes. They acted like they never seen a bottle spin before. Finally the bottle slowed down and settled between two people. To Butch's 'luck ' it landed on Brick; who was right across from him. Blossom blushed, Buttercup on the other hand, let out a loud howl of laughter. Boomer tried to suppress his while Bubbles looked around dumbfounded. "We're not kissing, " Brick growled. A slight blush rose to his face.

"Oh, come on, it's spin the bottle, " Buttercup protested. "You have to kiss him, whether you want to or not. "

It was Butch's turn to speak, "BULL SHIT-"

"Please don't say those mean words, " Bubbles frowned.

"You're telling me I have to kiss my own fucking brother! That's a load of bull crap! " Butch cried.

"I'm agreeing with the psychotic idiot on this one, " Brick said. (Butch: "Did you just call me a psychotic idiot? ") Brick knitted a brow "If I had known this was a bi party I would've invited Boomer's pony. "

Boomer's smile quickly disappeared, "I don't have a pony! "

"This isn't a party! " Blossom snapped, "You guys pushed us to do this. "

Brick rolled his eyes, "We didn't force you to do anything, " he corrected, "You chose to do it. " Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Can you two just get this going so we can move on! " Buttercup groaned.

Butch frowned than spun the bottle again, "You guys are fucked up."

Next the bottle stopped at Boomer's knee and Blossom's pink shoes. Both their eyes lit up as they looked at each other shocked. "Well, well, well, " Butch snickered. "That's about all I can say right now. "

Blossom blushed and pushed some of her auburn hair out of her face. Boomer tried to cover his blush and did "the Beiber flip. ' She stood on her knees and walked towards Boomer than pecked him on the cheek. As if his blush couldn't get any worse, it did. Blossom walked back to her spot.

"Booo. " Buttercup boo'd.

"That was pitiful, " Butch said before spinning the bottle. The bottle spun once again, than landed between Brick and Bubbles.

"What?! " Brick and Boomer said in unison.

Bubbles blushed then strolled over to Brick passing a confused, upset Boomer. She placed his face in her hands. Than kissed him. Brick didn't show any exaggerated emotion. He just kissed her back, causing their foreheads to bump. When the kiss ended Bubbles giggled then walked back to her spot. But this time when she walked passed Boomer he had a dark frown masking his face.

"Next! " Boomer shouted. This time he spun the bottle himself. It landed on Blossom and Butch. "Uh..."

"Oh, shit, " Buttercup frowned.

Butch grinned then wet his lips followed by biting his bottom lip, "I've always wandered how you tasted like."

"Actually Buttercup and Bubbles are the tasty ones, " Blossom pointed out. "There sugar and spice. "

"Oh? But I thought you were everything nice. " Butch pointed out sculpting a figure in the air with his hands. He walked over to Blossom with a cocky smile. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. It was nice at first, until he shoved his tongue in. Butch laughed as Blossom pushed him off her quickly and swatted violently at the disgusting slobber hanging off her lips. Brick groaned and shook his head.

"Ew, " Bubbles muttered, "Butch germs. "

" Next! " Buttercup yelled changing the subject. "Oh. Boomer and Bubbles."

"Yes! " Boomer shouted jumping up with a wide smile on his face. Everyone stared at him blankly. He ignored them and skipped over to Bubbles.

"Ugh, I hate when he skips, it looks so gay, " Brick groaned.

Boomer pressed his lips firmly on Bubbles soft little pink lips. He could almost feel her blush. His lips curled into a smile ( which in his opinion only made the kiss better). They were kissing for a while, once their lips parted they panted out of breath. "Boomer! " Bubbles squeaked blushing.

"I love it when you scream my name, " Boomer smiled. Butch snickered.

Butch spun the bottle again. It stopped on him, but he wasn't pleased with the outcome. "New rule! Boy's can't kiss boys! But girls can definitely make out with each other. "

"I am NOT a boy! " Buttercup growled.

"Really? Prove it. "

Buttercup growled then stomped angrily towards Butch, "How am I supposed to prove I'm a girl? "

Butch grinned, "You have tit's, don't you. I mean, if you're a girl?"

Buttercup's face turned a bright red and her face scrunched into a depraved frown. She drew back her fist, then with full force hurled it towards Butch face. "KISS THAT FUCKER!"

Boomer and Brick laughed there asses off. Blossom just sighed and Bubbles winced at the punch and mouthed _"Ouch. "_

"Okay, okay, that was funny and all, " Brick said gathering his breath, "But you seriously have to kiss him. "

Buttercup mumbled something under her breath. She picked Butch up so they were face to face. She harshly smashed her lips into his. The kiss was wet and ended with a loud

_SMACK. _

"NEXT! " Buttercup yelled wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She spun the bottle viscously. It stopped at Brick and Blossom.

Bricks eyes grew wide and his pupils shrunk. He blushed,"Uh... "

Blossom stood up and hesitated towards Brick. Her heart felt like it dropped to her stomach. She bent down and kissed him. His kisses were so sweet, it was like he was showering her with blissful soft pecks. Kinda like he was teasing her with them.

"Can we move on! " Buttercup rushed.

They ignored her, but just then the front door swung open. A boiling professor stood in the door with his arms crossed and a bright red face. Everyone gaped at him in complete awkward silence. "Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, you three can go upstairs to bed, " The professor said with a psychotic smile, "Daddy's going to have a _nice _talk with these _very nice _young men. "

~_THE END...?_

* * *

><p><em>Want more? Read "Kiss" . <em>

_Preview:_

_Buttercup is a highschool student with a basic life. Or something like that. She ends up reuniting with enemies of her past and everything changes. One for the reason that she now attends school with three knuckle heads. Peer pressure strikes also. Making her challenge herself a little too much. She also falls for a guy she had no intentions of falling for. Her sisters are constantly on her back. And her friends aren't hanging with her as much as they used to. And top things off two instigators are always pressuring her;_

_"YOU WANT ME TO DO IT!? FINE! " Buttercup yelled. She stormed into the Ruffs room angrily. Once she was in she froze. The guys were to into a game to notice her. Her green emerald eyes became frantic and wide. Now that she was in she didn't know what to do! She craned her neck to look Princess and Robin. They both gave her an insidious smile. Buttercup's lips curled into a frown and she balled up her fists. Why was she doing this to prove those stupid girly girls wrong? She turned her attention back to the boys. Slowly she hesitated, then swiftly moved towards them. 'Here goes nothing,' she said to herself. She tapped Brick's shoulder roughly. He turned around._

_"What," he grumbled._

_Buttercup's eyes bored into his bright red eyes. She didn't know what the hell she was doing. Slowly she leaned over the couch gripping the arm of the chair. Brick leaned back unsure of what she was about to do. Her soft pink lips pressed gently on his firm lips. Brick's eyes grew wide and everyone gasped. Butch gaped at his brother feeling anger build up in him. He stood up and left..._

_Read this story to see how Buttercup's doing. _


End file.
